


Farewell, my guardian angel.

by TayBartlett9000



Category: British Royalty RPF, Historical RPF, Political RPF, The Crown (TV)
Genre: Britain, Courage, Dark fic, Death, Friendship, Gen, Government, History, Loss, Love, Loyalty, Monologue, Politics, Prime Minister, Queen - Freeform, World War 2, royal, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayBartlett9000/pseuds/TayBartlett9000
Summary: An imaginary letter written by Elizabeth after  the death of Winston Churchill.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Farewell, my guardian angel.

My Dear Winston.

I only wish that you were able to read the words I wish to write. I only wish that you were able to hear the words I wish to tell you. Alas, the only way one can speak to you is in one’s prayers.

So many people gathered for your funeral today. Many people from all walks of life turned out to pay the respects due to you. I myself was there. I wouldn’t have been anywhere else. Ew people have made such an impact upon my life and everything I do than yourself. I sat there throughout, knowing that there was so much more that I wished to say to you, that there would no longer be any opportunity to say what I must. I wonder if you can hear me, Winston. Pappa always told me that our lost loved ones watch over us when they reach heaven. I wonder if this is what you are doing also. I hope so. I know that God will have granted you a special place in Heaven. I feel that few people have done more for Britain than you have.

I know that you didn’t see or recognise the impact that your work had on the people of the nation that I represent as queen. I said it once to you before and I shall say it again here, but I do not think that we would have won the war without you. If not for you, perhaps our great kingdom would have been pulled into the third Reich of Germany. But you never gave up. ‘We shall never surrender.’ That was what you told the British people and from that day on I believed in you. Those words inspired me. You inspired my father, although I do not think either of you trusted each other at the beginning of your term in office. I know that father believed so much in you, however. He believed in you as I always believed in you.

I shall miss you, Winston. You were my father when my own father was lost. You were my guardian angel when I took the throne as a young queen who felt out of her depth in the task that she was now expected to perform. You were the strength behind the crown that rested upon my head. You offered me the courage and bravery that I often felt I lacked and for that, I am grateful. I shall miss the guidance that you offered me and the support you gave me. Even after you were replaced by Anthony Eden and others, I still thought of you when ever a difficult situation arose. You were the calm in the middle of the storm that was my first few years as queen. You were to me the person that held the government together when all seemed to be going wrong. I relied upon you for your wise council and your steadfastness. I think that this was why my father relied so much on you. The country of Britain has lost so much in your death, my dear Winston. For Great Britain would not have been the same without the greatest Britain of all. No prime minister has or ever will mean as much to me as you. 

It only remains for me to bid you a fond farewell, Winston. You shall be in my prayers for ever more and I hope that God has granted you peace. You certainly deserve nothing less. I shall keep your memories alive in my heart until the end of my days and you shall forever be remembered as my favourite prime minister.

Farewell, Winston, my guardian angel.


End file.
